kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass Vol 2 7
Synopsis "Previously: The heroes and villains of New York City have squared off in Times Square. What else do you really need to know?" In Times Square, Kick-Ass and the Mother Fucker trade taunts until Kick-Ass punches the Mother Fucker, inciting a full-scale battle between the costumed vigilantes and the supervillains. In the midst of the skirmish, Hit-Girl and Mother Russia engage in a brutal fight, with Mother Russia severely pummelling Hit-Girl, while Vic Gigante orders all police units to abandon the outlying fires in order to convene in Times Square. Mother Russia throws Hit-Girl through a store window, following her into the building to continue beating her before Battle Guy and Ass-Kicker stumbled onto the fight; the distraction allows Hit-Girl to drive shards of glass through Mother Russia's throat, torso, and back. Hit-Girl then uses a large fragment of glass to decapitate Mother Russia, to Battle Guy and Ass-Kicker's horror. Outside in the street, the heroes continue fighting the villains in an attempt to keep them away from the public and contained until the police arrive. Kick-Ass continues to beat the Mother Fucker into submission, but the riot police are unable to differentiate between the heroes and the villains, and begin attacking everyone in a costume. In the confusion, the Mother Fucker flees the scene, heading into an apartment building and climbing toward the roof with Kick-Ass in pursuit. On the rooftop, Chris attacks Kick-Ass with paint cans before Kick-Ass retaliates, pummeling Chris until the villain offers Dave $50,000 "to just walk away." Dave refuses, and Chris throws a handful of nails into Dave's face, prompting Dave to throw Chris off the rooftop to the alleyway several floors below. Chris survives the fall, however, and Dave calls emergency services to come for him, but the police spot Dave on the roof above and pursue him as well. Moments later, Hit-Girl arrives, instructing Dave to "head back to base and wait with the others" before leaping from the roof and dropping smoke-bombs into the alley. She quickly descends to the street, stealing a police cruiser even as Chris is loaded into the back of an ambulance. Hit-Girl flees in the squad car, allowing Dave to escape, and evades police pursuit until Gigante blocks her path; she swerves at the last moment to avoid hitting him, and is taken into police custody as the police begin to get the situation in Times Square under control. Half a mile away, Kick-Ass catches up with Battle Guy and Ass-Kicker, and the three head for the safe-house. In Times Square, police continue arresting the heroes, none of whom resist as the crowd of onlookers cheers their efforts. At East 72nd Street, Hit-Girl is loaded into a police van as the crowd applauds her as well. As Marcus attempts to explain the situation to Gigante, he is arrested himself for "conspiracy and dereliction of duty." Mindy apologizes to him, and to her mother, and thanks for the crowd for their support, telling them that "it's been an honor to serve." Appearances Featured Characters: *Kick-Ass Supporting Characters: *Hit-Girl *Justice Forever **Battle Guy **Ass-Kicker **Doctor Gravity **Lieutenant Stripes **Insect Man **Night Bitch **Remembering Tommy Villains: *The Toxic Mega Cunts **The Mother Fucker **Mother Russia (Death) Other Characters: *Marcus Williams *Vic Gigante Locations: *New York City **Times Square Items: * Kick-Ass's batons * Night Bitch's staff * Battle Guy's shield Vehicles: * Notes Trivia * Category:Comics issue